Bethlehem
by Kumon
Summary: Schu gets stuck in an asslyum and... short pointless one-shot read at your own risk.


Disclaimer: not mine

Warnings: Uh...stupidity?

Omake: this is Schu's POV and is dedicated to my friend Krista

Dark, very dark, and cold too.... Not to mention HORRIBLY silent. I can't hear a single thought. Did I mention it's really dark too? Am I even still alive? Ow! Yes... How did I end up here, in this...asylum? It had all happened so quickly...

"Aya, we caught him!" Ken beamed with pride, like my capturing had been all his doing. There had been five of them against just me. My amazing skill can only go so far! Still, I put up a good fight. Heh, I gave that egotist Cholé a smashed nose. In the end though, they did beat me...

Aya and ken of course, wanted to kill me on the spot. Luckily, that's were ever-so-sweet Michel came in. I decided to speak to him privately. {You don't want to kill him. He is just a confused soul like you. Show a little compassion.} This obviously worked, and he convinced angsty and mental to let me live. I was free to go, or so I thought...

A grin covered ken's face and he whispered something to Aya. That couldn't be good. Aya grinned also, "Schuldig, we'll let you live on one condition: you go visit the asylum." That was when my mind crashed.

How long have I been here? Two weeks? A month? A year? What is time in a cramp metal cell anyway? I started rocking back-and-forth but quickly ceased. I have seen the psychotic Irishman do the same thing and I am NOT ending up like him. (I'm much better looking!)

I fidgeted in my straitjacket until I got semi-comfortable, and rested my head on the metal floor trying to get some sleep. I awoke to find Farfarello standing above me. He gave me a grin and took out a dagger. That was my dagger, "Hey! Give that back, that's mine!" He laughed and started licking it. I was getting annoyed now and I lunged for the dagger, "Get your own knife, psycho!" Thud, I landed face first on a cold metal floor. That was really smart...

Clank, clank, clank... My hope arose; someone was coming to get me out of here! My hope descended again; it was probably a guard coming to prod me again like one of those dogs in a kennel. When the door unlocked, I sunk back into my corner. The door creaked open as a silhouette filled my view.

The figure stepped into the room. "Schuldig just look at you; you look just like me!" I knew that voice: Farfarello! He knelt down behind me and untied my straitjacket. After pulling it off, he helped me stand.

I barely resisted the urge to squeeze the Irishman. "Farfarello, how in the world did you find me!?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Where else would you go to find a psychotic Nazi?" Ha! I didn't know Farfarello had a sense of humor. That was good (almost too good). Now free, the two of us quietly sneaked out of the surprisingly insecure asylum.

Safely outside the area, we rested on a park bench. Farfarello gave out a long sigh. "So Schuldig, what was it like in there...for you." He shivered with curiosity.

I'm not tell'n you! Well...he did free me from there so I guess I owe an explanation. "It was dark, and so quiet. How do you stay so calm in there?"

He chuckled lightly, "You get used to it..."

Hm, maybe... I pondered this until I noticed Farfarello was staring at me. "What!?"

"Hn, nothing. It's just you're so quiet...it's such a nice change."

"HEY!" I smacked him upside the head. "That's not nice. You should respect your elders!" He gave me a blank stare. "Oh come on, you're not that crazy. Oh wait...yes you are."

Thunk! He hit me with a paper cup and I didn't even see it coming. Grrrr, I chucked stick at him. We were in the middle of our Battle of the Garbage when a beet red Crawford stepped up from behind. A large hand yanked me by my red hair. Ouch! "Schuldig, what are you doing!? We thought you were captured by Weiß. And you, he turned to Farfarello, you're supposed to be in your cell!" He shoved us off the bench, "Now GO!"

Hai Crawford-sama, we'll never do it again. Crawford shoved is into the jeep and we drove home in silence. Crawford had stopped yelling at us and now looked disturbingly calm. I was getting worried. {_As soon as Schuldig falls asleep I'll tie his hair to the bed post and pour bleach on it!}_ Uh-Oh, I'm locking the door tonight.

When Crawford and Nagi had finally got to bed, I quietly snuck down to Far's cell to...uh... humbly express my sincere appreciation for his altruistic assistance. I tapped on the door, "Pst, hey Far, wake up." I unlatched the door and swung it open. Farfarello greeted me with an evidently annoyed "What do you want."

My grin broadened, "Farfarello, have you ever been to a night club?" He shrugged. Perfect. "Good, we'll have more fun."

Owari


End file.
